warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jay's Wing
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |kit=''Unknown'' |softpaw=Jay's Wing |sharpclaw=Jay's Wing |father=Falling Rain |mother=Falcon Swoop |sister=Dove's Wing |livebooks=''Long Shadows, ''Sign of the Moon |deadbooks=Unknown}} Jay's Wing is a gray tabby tom with blue eyes. History In the Dawn of the Clans arc ''The Sun Trail :Stoneteller defends staying in the mountains by saying that Jay's Wing had promised that the Tribe was in their destined home, and made her Teller of the Pointed Stones for that reason. Lion's Roar asks her if she is sure Jay's Wing was right, and Stoneteller replies he had to be, remembering the ceremony he had performed. When Stoneteller receives a vision, she thinks of how Jay's Wing had said that her ancestors would guide her through them. She decides that some of the cats would have to leave, but she would stay, and hopefully see Jay's Wing again. :He is also briefly mentioned by Stoneteller when she tells Gray Wing that she had loved once, and that that was enough for her. In the ''Power of Three arc ''Long Shadows :Jaypaw is taken back in time by Fallen Leaves, and walks in the paws of the ancient cat Jay's Wing. Unable to grasp the situation, he asks numerous questions that confuse Dove's Wing, Stone Song, Half Moon and many other Sharpclaws. He helps the tribe of cats decide whether to leave the Lake or not. :Jay's Wing has just completed training to be a sharpclaw when Jaypaw goes back in time. Half Moon, who he currently trains with, shows obvious affection for him. She also defends him when he is bullied by Fish Leap. Dove's Wing is his sister. Whispering Breeze states that their mother, Falcon Swoop, died under the paws of a monster. :He tells the leader, Furled Bracken, about a dream he had, one about the mountains the Tribe of Rushing Water lives in. He never truly had that dream, but rather had visited the mountains himself. The cats cast stones to decide to go or stay. Jaypaw, as the 'newest' sharpclaw, casts the final stone on the 'go' side. He is nervous but tells himself that they must become the Tribe of Rushing Water. After the beginning of the journey, Rock calls him back and tells him it is time to return to ThunderClan, and that the real Jay's Wing disappeared after the journey began. Jaypaw wonders whether he just made the first medicine cat as he made the prophecy of the mountains. :At the Moonpool, when Jaypaw gets his medicine cat name, Half Moon watches. Jaypaw prays to StarClan asking not to be called Jaywing, and hopes that Half Moon understands why he had to leave. Leafpool then names him Jayfeather. In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''Sign of the Moon :In a dream, Fallen Leaves greets Jay's Wing. He asks if the others have left and Jay's Wing confirms his assumption. The two then talk about the stars and how they are always there. The conversation drifts to destiny and how the destiny of Jay's Wing lies beyond where Fallen Leaves is. Fallen Leaves wishes him good luck, and Jay's Wing leaves. :After making a journey to the mountains, Jayfeather goes back in time to live with the Ancients again. He and Half Moon reunite, and together they try to make the Tribe believe they can still stay in the mountains. :While they are first there, Chasing Clouds gets attacked by a hawk and receives some severe wounds. Jay's Wing treats them with moss and very little herbs, as the Ancients did not know much about healing herbs in the mountains. Half Moon is quite amazed by this. :Jay's Wing comes up with new ways to hunt, actually taking these ways from the Tribe of Rushing Water. One patrol, made up of Stone Song, Furled Bracken, Half Moon, Fish Leap, and Chasing Clouds go out to test Jay's Wing's new ways. Jay's Wing is the bait, acting as an injured cat and going out, clear, easy prey for the hawk to eat. As the hawk rides down, the cats jump from the rocks they were hiding behind and attack. Furled Bracken tells the cats that the neck and the talons are the places to target. :They return from the patrol with success. However, Jay's Wing and Half Moon stay behind, standing next to each other, hinting feelings with thoughts of kits. :When Shy Fawn has her kits, Jay's Wing helps deliver them. But however, when the fourth kit is born, it seems to be dead. He licks it the wrong way and tries to shake it back to life. When aroused, the tiny tom looks up and lets out a big yowl straight at Jay's Wing's face. A cat near him points out his roar is like a lion, and Shy Fawn decides to call him Lion's Roar. Jay's Wing then realizes that this is really not Lion's Roar, but his brother, Lionblaze. He also notices that Dove's Wing is really Dovewing. It is then officially revealed the three are reincarnations of cats back in the Ancients' time. :Jay's Wing then asks Half Moon to follow him. He then talks to her about being leader telling her that she must persuade the others to stay and become leader. She protests saying that she doesn't want to be leader. Jay's Wing continues to persuade her, and she ends up trusting him. Jay's Wing then performs the Tribe's leadership ceremony officially naming her their leader. They touch noses and then Half Moon disappears back into the cave while Jay's Wing returns to the present as Jayfeather. :At the very end of the book, Half Moon calls out that she'll wait for him forever. In the ''Field Guides ''The Ultimate Guide :He appears on his reincarnation's page. Jayfeather's destiny became entangled with the mountains cats when he walked with the ancient cats as a warrior-equivalent called a sharpclaw, under the name of Jay's Wing. He fell in love with Half Moon and helped guide the ancient cats to the mountains when their home beside the lake is threatened. Knowing he had to return to the future time with the Clans, Jayfeather made Half Moon the first Teller of the Pointed Stones. :Briefly mentioned in passing on the pages belonging to Rock, Jay's Wing is said to be the name of the cat Jayfeather becomes when he is taken back in time, to that of the Ancients. Jay's Wing played an important role in helping those cats to find a new home in the mountains. Trivia Interesting facts *He was reincarnated as Jayfeather. Mistakes *Stone Song refers to Jay's Wing as Jayfeather, despite not knowing Jayfeather's Clan name. Character pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Falcon Swoop: Father: :Falling Rain: Sister: :Dove's Wing: Aunt: :Whispering Breeze: Reincarnation: :Jayfeather: Tree Quotes External links * Notes and references de:Schwinge des Hähers ru:Воробьиное Крылышко fr:Aile de Geai fi:Närhen Siipi nl:Gaaienvleugel pl:Sójcze Skrzydło Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Ancients Category:Softpaws Category:Males Category:Sharpclaws Category:Deceased characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters